


The Garden

by Thing 1 (CoffeeUsPlease)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I Don't Even Know, Not that my writing is in any way worth copying but better safe than sorry I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeUsPlease/pseuds/Thing%201
Summary: Go on up there and cause some trouble. Sparking a slave rebellion. Well that is a lot of trouble isn't it? The Garden was perhaps just a bit different than humans believed it to be.
Kudos: 2





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline? What timeline? I'm going with IDIC and just mashing these two fandom together. Don't kill my fun.
> 
> I'm posting this bit just so ao3 doesn't delete my draft. I have no idea where this idea is going. I'm hoping to rope in Thing 2 because these fandoms are definitely one's they like. I won't hold my breath but hope springs eternal.

There's something to be said for knowing Nothing is True. It is quite another to have that thought put to the test by a man whose slit eyes shine yellow like the brighest of Eden's golden apple.

The man, if he truly was one, got caught in the latest of the guards I'll advised attempts to kill the assassin in their midst. A stray blow from his horses hooves hitting him as he scrambled with the rest of the innocents caught him unawares and he'd struck the stone wall next to them losing his senses. The guards shortly thereafter were taken care of and Ezio had been at a loss as to what to do with the stranger. If left there no doubt he'd be robbed blind at best or killed at worst to say nothing of what damage he may have received from Ezio's own, stolen of course, ill-tempered horse.

The man had simply been going on his way. An innocent. He owed him medical aid at least before he sent him on his way. Decision made he stooped by the man shaking him lightly hoping he'd awaken.


End file.
